ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Walter Peck/Animated
Walter PeckJanine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:17-09:20). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Mr. Peck? What are you doing here?" (also known as Walter J. Peck)Walter Peck (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:28-09:31). Time Life Entertainment. Peck says: "Remember me, Ghostbusters? Walter J. Peck, now with the "B.U.F.O."." was an inspector for the Environmental Protection Agency, or EPA, for the third district, in the greater New York area. History After the events of the Gozer Incident, Walter Peck was fired from the EPA.Walter Peck (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Big Trouble With Little Slimer " (1987) (DVD ts. 04:08-04:11). Time Life Entertainment. Peck says: "Did I tell you how they made me look like a fool and cost me my job?" Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 27. CPT Holdings, Inc. Peck vowed to get even and prove to the world that the Ghostbusters were frauds and became a member of the government organization B.U.F.O. (The Bureau of Unidentifiable Flying Organisms) as means to an end. Peck and one of his co-workers, Calahan, followed the team on their busts covertly for an unspecified amount of time, such as a case that involved Double Bubble. Peck then attempted to get the team arrested by sending them on a fake call to B.U.F.O. headquarters at a government research facility in Queens. When the Ghostbusters forced their way onto the base, they would be arrested for spying on the federal government. However, it turned out Testing Lab 5 was actually haunted by a Class 5 ghost. Walter Peck came to realize the best way to exact revenge was to dismantle the Ghostbusters piece by piece, starting with taking away Slimer. He had Slimer classified as a U.F.O. by the bureau and was issued a warrant to take Slimer into government custody. If the Ghostbusters didn't cooperate, Peck had the authority to shut down the Ghostbusters. After B.U.F.O. scientists ran a series of tests, it was concluded Slimer posed a possible threat. Peck had him placed in a cyclotron and changed the stop code to prevent anyone from saving Slimer. However, the device was not designed for long term use and threatened the safety of every life in the facility. The Ghostbusters fired their Proton Streams into the center of the cyclotron in order to manipulate its magnetic field and stop the device. Slimer reformed and the facility was saved. The general in charge of the B.U.F.O. fired Peck and Calahan for their part in the fiasco. Personality Compared to his movie counterpart, Peck displays a somewhat higher level of zeal and viciousness when accosting the Ghostbusters. He also displays a petty unwillingness to let go of a grudge. He takes visible glee in persecuting the Ghostbusters. Trivia *Peck was drawn with a mustache, but no beard unlike in the movie. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Big Trouble With Little Slimer" See Also *Walter Peck References Gallery Walterpeckanimated2.jpg|Slimed by Slimer WalterPeckAnimated03.jpg WalterPeckAnimated04.jpg WalterPeckAnimated05.jpg WalterPeckAnimated06.jpg WalterPeckAnimated07.jpg WalterPeckAnimated08.jpg WalterPeckAnimated09.jpg WalterPeckAnimated10.jpg WalterPeckAnimated11.jpg WalterPeckAnimated12.jpg WalterPeckAnimated13.jpg Category:Minor character Category:RGB Characters